Capacitors are devices that can store electric charge, and typically consist of two conducting objects placed near each other but not touching. Capacitors are widely used in electronic circuits. For example, they can be used to store charge for later use, as in a camera flash, or alternatively as energy backup in case of a power failure. Capacitors can also be used to: block surges of charge and energy to protect circuits; form parts of a radio; and serve as memory for binary code in random access memory (RAM). A capacitor stores charge in proportion to an applied voltage, and in proportion to its capacitance, which is an inherent property of the capacitor. Accordingly, it would be useful to develop capacitors that have a greater capacitance, so that the capacitor can store more charge.